The Aftermath
by Grim1ock
Summary: After Ultimecia's defeat. Peace had settled into the world but that peace was shortly lived as a new enemy rises. Now Squall and his friends must stop this evil with the help of some new allies. Please Read and Review.
1. prolouge

Story Test 4  
  


Prologue

Three months after the defeat of Ultimecia the world believed that peace had settled down and that everyone could now live their lives without the thought of a sorceress aiming to it. All of this was happening except in the advanced city of Estar. Laguna was working on some paper work when suddenly Kiros burst into the room.

"Kiros? What's going on?" Laguna asked questionably.

"Laguna you have to hear this…" said Kiros. Laguna nodded and followed his comrade into a large meeting room where a lone scientist sat with 2 guards on both sides of him.

"President Laguna…" said the man. He began to get up, but the guards pushed him back down. "My name is Dr. Stephens. I am a biological assistant of Dr. Emerson and Dr. Odine. I fear that we have created something that threatens the existence of this country and potentially the world. Laguna sat down, slowly followed by Kiros listening to the scientists' very serious tone.

"President Laguna. I am very ashamed of what I have participated in when I joined Dr. Emerson and Odine in the same lab."

"Odine and Emerson?" said Laguna. "Contact them and have them brought here immediately! I want to take no chances with these 2 scientists." One of the guards nodded and ran off to carry out his orders. "Please continue what is it that you are here to tell me."

"Dr. Odine, Emerson and I have created a new weapon… More terrorizing then the missile and more complex then the gunblade." Laguna was now quite interested in what the doctor had to say.

"And what is this weapon exactly? Can it be shut down by any weapon that we possess?" asked Kiros.

"Of course but it will be extremely difficult for it is very powerful and destructive." said Stephens. Laguna immediately sat up and looked at the guard.

"Please leave, it should be alright," said Laguna. The guard bowed then left. Laguna then turned to Kiros. "I think we should set up all missile defense systems and make our men watch the skies at all cost."

"Wait!" shouted Stephens. "I believe that you have misunderstood me…"

"Excuse me?" said Laguna.

"This weapon is not a missile that can simply be destroyed by one of your counter missiles… It's a living killing machine…"

"What exactly did your people create?!" asked Laguna.

"We created monsters that Odine and Emerson can control to do their bidding and those monsters let nothing stand in their way to do so, they are Outcast's, and you must use all your power to destroy them all Mr. President before more are produced." Laguna looked towards Kiros.

"I suppose we should take a few precautions. We don't want to take chances even if this is all made up at least we will be better prepared." said Kiros. Laguna nodded and told his assistant to put out more armed patrols around the entire city and to hunt down anything that attacked them. The scientist sighed in relief. He was just about to get comfortable and convinced himself that the nightmare would be over soon until a guard burst into the room.

"President Laguna! The Odine's Lab has just exploded!" Laguna and Kiros stood up at the soldier's remark along with Stephens. All of them were shocked.

"This is bad…. Now how will we find them?!" said Stephens. "You must be even more cautious now Mr. President… These Outcast's have enormous strength even in regular form." Laguna nodded he just had the feeling that this was the beginning.


	2. chapter 1

. 

Chapter 1

Three years later….

Squall is still the commander of Balamb Garden and Rinoa who is still his girlfriend helps teach magic to other students. Squall and Rinoa have a 3 year old child named Melissa. Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis are all instructors now. Zell is kind of with the library girl named Sandy. Balamb Garden now has a reputation of being the world's peace keepers. Cid is still headmaster but shares command with Edea. Seifer is also SeeD's and still acts arrogant.

Squall was working intently on some papers about the new missions that were coming into the Garden. With the lower prices to hire SeeD's there were more request that actually proved more effective then their old ways. He had just signed his approval for a mission when there was a quiet knock on his door.

"Come in." he said looking towards the door. Rinoa soon appeared making him wear one of his rare smiles. He then went in front of his desk and kissed her on her soft lips. He then felt tugging on his pants and immediately picked up his daughter tickling her making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy let me go into her class!" Squall sternly looked at Rinoa.

"Don't worry! We weren't even using magic today!" said his girlfriend quickly. Squall's face softened up a bit then kissed Melissa on the cheek.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" whined Melissa.

"That's no surprise," muttered Squall. Rinoa nudged him on his side making him wince a bit. "Alright let's go to the cafeteria." All three of them went to the cafeteria to find it full of people. He had forgotten that it was already lunch time. Melissa soon jumped out of her fathers arms and ran towards a table.

"Aunty Selphie!" she shouted. Selphie squeaked in excitement, picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey you guys!" she said cheerfully.

Squall went to go get food while Rinoa sat with her friends. Now there was an additional member to their table named Julia who was a very good friend of Rinoa and Quistis. Once Squall returned the table, it began to get noisy as it always did during lunchtime with exciting talk about non-sense in their classes and missions. The signal ending lunch soon rang and everyone went their separate ways.

"I have to get back to work. I'll c ya," said Squall as he kissed Rinoa on the lips and Melissa on the cheek. When he got into his office he saw that his stack of papers had doubled. He sighed in annoyance.

"This thing never gets smaller…" he thought. "I guess I'm going to be working overtime again… or… I could always get Zell to sort some of this out for me…" He sat down on the desk and began to work.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

A man was looking at a glowing map on Estar on a table while talking to several officials that were next to him.

"So… The main enemy is in Estar after all…" he said calmly. "We cannot attack it directly without knowing more information… we will send several teams to scout the entire city and station there."

"Lord Valentine… What about the threats that we intercepted against Headmaster Cid of Balamb Garden?" said one officer. "It is only a threat and we don't know if they will carry it out, but our evidence points out that assassinating Headmaster Cid and his officers will be a tremendous victory for them."

"We will respond then…" said Valentine. "If you please send for the leader of the First team." (First as in the best.) "Gentlemen, if we may continue this conversation later?" All of the officers bowed and left the room and in a few minutes a 16 year old brown haired teenager entered the room.

"You wanted to see me father?" asked the girl.

"Rose! Yes I did," said Valentine. "I would like to send you and your team to Balamb. Actually Balamb Garden…"

"Wait a minute!" said Rose. "Isn't that were SeeD's are trained?! And isn't Balamb Garden known for housing some of the best fighters in the world including those who killed Ultimecia?!" Valentine nodded.

"Well seems dangerous… But fun…" She smiled. The old leader shook his head at his daughter who had a strong resemblance of his wife.

"Well Rose? What do you think?" asked Valentine.

"Of course dad!"

"There are some complications though…" Rose looked at him questionably. "I actually want 2 of your members to infiltrate the Garden." Rose stared at him blankly before letting her mouth hang down.

"EH! You want me to let 2 of my team members go into a military training faculty with hundreds of elite soldiers that could pounce on them at any moment!" stuttered Rose.

"Of course the safety measures will be taken first!" said Valentine sternly. "If their cover is compromised then you are to abort the mission at once. I will leave the team selecting to you." With that he turned around and headed towards his room. Rose bowed and also began to leave.

"Rose…" Rose turned around immediately. "Be careful and come back to me…" Rose nodded and went out of the door.

She walked for about 10 minutes and entered a meeting room where her team was waiting for her. Her best friend Amy was sitting on a chair playing with her puppy named Floppy that she had found on a mission. Next to her was Vincent who was sleeping. On the left of the room her friends Robert and Jason were throwing daggers at a target. She walked inside and felt 2 hands wrap around her waist immediately.

"Hey Honey." he said from behind her. She smiled at her boyfriend whose name was Justin.

"Come on I have to tell everyone something." Everyone got around the table to listen what their squad leader had to tell them.

"Okay we have a new mission… First-"She stopped immediately looking at Vincent who was snoring away. She picked up her pencil and threw the pointed side at his head.

"I'm awake! I was just resting my eyes!" he suddenly sputtered out. "That hurt too…" Rose continued to tell her team mates about the mission and when she finished they all had the same expression she did. They were too shocked to say anything.

"Well who is crazy enough here to go to Balamb Garden as a SeeD?!" said Robert. Suddenly all of his group members looked at him. He stared at each of them and put his hands up in surprise. "You guys are mean!"

"Well that's one…" said Rose.

"We also need someone who needs to improve their team work with him," thought Rose. "That's easy…"

"Amy your going too!" said Rose without looking up from the report. Amy began to protest but Robert did it for her.

"Amy?! Come on! She is the worst for this kind of work!"

Rose began to rub her temples while the other group members just sat back to enjoy the show that was being brought to them.

"What is that suppose to mean huh?!" shouted Amy back to her comrade.

"It means that you are too damn annoying whenever we go a mission together, Shorty!" shouted Robert. He suddenly fell down on his chair while rubbing his leg that Amy had just kicked.

"Enough!" shouted Rose. Before she could finish, there was a knock on the door. "Enter!"

Soon came in a man carrying a box that contained the information they needed for their mission.

"This is all the information that you need to begin with. Who will be your 2 operatives?" asked the messenger. Rose told him. He nodded while bowing.

"I will have their SeeD profiles within the hour. By the way I was also sent here by Lord Valentine to tell you that Jason may not be able to be present for a good duration of the mission."

Jason stood up asking why.

"The town of Dollet is being attacked as we speak by Galbadian rebels and other enemies…" Jason looked at his group members who all nodded.

"You will leave with the Sixth team at the same time your team leaves. Lord Valentine also wishes you all good luck."

The next day at the train station the entire group bid Jason farewell. Jason would not stop saying that he was sorry for not being there for the team when they were going to one of the most dangerous places in the world.

"Isn't this guy gonna shut up any time soon?" thought the entire group after Jason said he was sorry for about the sixteenth time, but Amy was the best at covering it up.

"Your family is more important…" she replied. "Besides we will be okay, after you solve your problems over there you can join us at Balamb." Jason nodded. He was about to apologize again when he was shoved into the train by all of his group members.

"Shut up already!" shouted Robert who was his best friend. "Well see you in a couple of weeks or so!" Jason smiled and waved as the train sped up and left.

An hour later Robert and Amy stepped off the train with their friends and had their packs slung over their shoulders.

"I expect you guys to call us every night okay?" said Rose. "Be careful." They both nodded and started towards Balamb Garden. In about half an hour they were in front of the Garden when Amy stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Robert.

"Do we look kind of weird?" asked Amy.

Robert was wearing his blue jeans and a black t-shirt, except he had a heavy navy blue vest that had 6 pistol magazines in the front while the sides carried 2 pistols. He also had a belt with a sizeable pouch attached to it that carried several daggers along with other weapons that he decided to bring and 2 more holsters on both legs that carried more daggers. Amy had on black pants and a red t-shirt along with an exact vest and holsters that Robert had, except she had a bow that was strung across her back and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Nah…" they both said in unison as they smiled and entered the building. Once inside, they started in awe.

"This place is huge!" said Amy. "Yet is looks awesome."


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Let's go find where Squall is…" said Robert. "Remember we transferred so we have to act like SeeD's." Amy nodded. They walked around the Garden to explore first, and then they stopped at the directory to see where they were going.

"I just hope those Outcasts aren't already here…" He then saw a blonde haired woman who was dressed up in a higher looking SeeD uniform. "Maybe she can tell us where to go…"

"Excuse me…" asked Amy politely.

"Yes?"

"We are transferring here and need to speak with the headmaster. Could you tell us where his office is please?"

"Well I am headed there myself but I need to stop by the library. Could you wait for about 10 minutes? Because you can't go to the headmaster's level without authorization." Robert and Amy nodded.

"Your name Ms.?" asked Robert.

"Instructor Trepe." The blond said smiling then walked off to the library.

The 2 teenagers put their bags down and sat down on the bench that was right in front of the library. They were just about to relax when both of them suddenly sat straight up and looked at each other. At that precise moment there were a bunch of people shouting in the entrance of the Garden. They immediately ran to the location and were just in time to see a bulk man throw down a student.

"You stupid kid, watch where you are going!" he snarled. A friend of the fallen SeeD helped him up while shouting at the man and 2 of his friends that were twins.

"What is your problem huh? He said he was sorry!" Suddenly he was gripped in the face and thrown into the air. He yelled as he landed into the pond in the center of the garden.

"Enough!" shouted a tall blonde.

"And what are you going to do about it if we don't?" asked one of the men. The blonde stepped forward cracking his knuckles.

"I will put you down," he said.

"Come then and let us see you back up those meaningful words," said the bulky man. The blonde charged at him just as Instructor Trepe shouted as she tried to get though.

"Zell stop!" But Zell didn't hear her and punched the man directly in the stomach making him take a step back. Zell looked at his face and was surprised.

"He's… smiling?!" thought Zell. Zell then hit him several more times followed by a kick to the head, but the reaction was still the same. Zell then fell to the floor as the man punched him in the chin. The marital artist quickly got back up and punched him once more, but this time something was different. Zell watched in horror as his opponent seemed to get bigger and bigger! Zell was then punched even harder in the face that nearly knocked him unconscious. He then felt himself being picked up and found out that he was high above his opponents head. The bulky man then stuck his right leg out.

"Oh my god he is going to kill him!" thought Quistis in a panic.

"Let me through!" screamed Quistis. She watched in horror as the man began to bring Zell's back onto his leg when he stopped in mid air. He suddenly took a sniff in the air and looked at him comrades.

"Hunters!" he snarled. He suddenly threw back his head and screamed in pain as 4 arrows pierced his arms and shoulders. Suddenly blood began to run down the corner of his mouth as the man looked down and saw a young boy who had just stabbed him with a dagger! He threw Zell aside and put both hands on the teenager's shoulders. Then with all his might he pushed away from him, but the boy merely stepped a few steps back.

"Take him out Robert!" shouted Amy who had her bow ready in her hand. Robert suddenly went into a charge that the man could barely see. Robert all of a sudden halted his charge as the bulky mans 2 friends swooped past him. One of them jumped into the air and attempted to kick him, but Robert sidestepped out of the way and kicked his side making him back off in pain. The two then ran in circles around Robert so fast that he didn't know where they were coming from.

"Hold them off Robert… Give me time to analyze them…" thought Amy as she readied her bow and arrow. Robert was suddenly punched weakly in the face that made him furious.

"Hey! If your gonna hit and run at least make it hurt a little!" He shouted. Right after that he was struck in the back by what felt like a bat. "Owww… That hurt…" He then made a wild guess and attacked but hit nothing but air. He was then struck in the stomach and was hit in the knees making him kneel.

"Any time now shorty!" thought Robert as he got up.

He quickly blocked an attack then jumped out of the way as a bat came but as he recovered the bulky man had plucked out all of the arrows from his body and struck Robert in the stomach with all of his strength making all of the air from Robert's lungs come out. Robert was stunned for a moment but recovered and dodged another punch just in time. He flipped backwards to recover his breath but he saw the 2 others that were headed right for him.

"I got you!" shouted Amy. She fired her arrow that one of the brothers who easily dodged it but soon found another arrow impale his foot. "I know your movement now…" The twin plucked out the arrow and ran at her hitting her twice before she kicked him making him stagger back and then she fired arrow after arrow into his chest while moving towards him until he was pinned against the wall lifeless. She jumped backwards from a huge punch that made a crater in the wall. Robert took out 4 daggers from his back pouch and threw them at the last twin who dodged them barely but didn't have time to dodge the attacks that were coming right at him. In a blink of an eye Robert had delivered 10 destructive punches that made the twin spit out blood. He began to run out of the Garden but was put down after Robert had drawn his gun and shot 5 bullets into him. He was about to turn to his previous opponent but was caught in a tight bear hug that made him drop his weapon as he grunted in pain. Amy had shot 6 arrows into the mans back making him let go of Robert. Robert immediately took out 2 daggers crossed his arms inward and in a flash brought them outwards slitting the man's neck.

Robert soon collapsed onto the ground as Quistis ran up to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded slowly. "Dr. Kadawaki we need your help over-"

"No its okay let her take care of the other students first." Said Robert. Amy walked up to him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked with concern.

"I feel like I was hit in the stomach by a steal pipe…"

"You probably did…" she said looking at the man Robert had just killed. By now he had shrunk to his normal size. "Good job by the way." Robert nodded.

"What the hell happened here Quistis?!" said a man with a scar between his eyes who was followed by a woman with black hair. Quistis started to talk to him in silence. "All of you students get to class!" The crowd dispersed immediately.

"Squall those are 2 transfer students that took down those 3 intruders themselves." Said Quistis. "Squall I also need to talk to you in private later about what happened here." Squall nodded and walked up to the teenagers.

"My name is Commander Squall Leonhart." He said. "Thank you for what you have done." They both stood up slowly and saluted. Robert who was still recovering could hardly stand with his shaking legs from the damage he sustained. Squall saw this and told them to rest in the infirmary and that he would talk to them shortly. They nodded and Amy helped Robert to their destination where Zell and the 2 other students were being carried to on stretchers.

"So Quistis?" started Squall. "What happened?" Rinoa who was also interested also stayed behind.

"I don't' know entirely Squall. I mean those kids are really amazing taking down 3 enemies that Zell couldn't take down. Zell must be 4 or 5 years older then that boy and the boy proved he was almost twice as strong as him. It seems quite strange to me Squall." Squall nodded and listened as Quistis continued to tell him the events that took place.

"Lets go talk to them right now and maybe we might find some answers." Said Squall. The three of them entered the infirmary to talk to the new transfers.


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Squall entered the infirmary and saw that Dr. Kadawaki had just applied several bandages to Robert's mid-section.

"Doctor I told you I don't need them I'm just fine!" said Robert. The doctor looked at Squall as he walked in and rolled her eyes.

"He is just like you except he actually talks…" said Kadawaki as she passed him by. Squall had a small smile then turned to his old self as he approached the 2 teenagers. They began to get up but he held up his hand saying that it was fine.

"What are you 2 doing here in the first place?" asked Squall.

"We are transferring from Trabia Garden Sir!" answered Robert.

"Files?" asked Quistis. They both handed her their files and waited in silence as she looked at them. "This is some battle history in here. The fight out there proves this very well." Squall and Rinoa had left them momentarily to talk to the doctor about the other patients especially Zell. After a few minutes they returned telling Quistis that he was fine but he had to stay in the infirmary for a few days. The door to the infirmary soon opened and Sandy rushed in.

"Rinoa! Is he okay?! I just heard everything that happened!" she said panicking. Rinoa was holding her hands to calm her telling her that Zell was just fine. Sandy soon left them to see how her boyfriend was.

"Sir?" asked Robert raising his hand. For a moment there Squall had forgot the teenagers were there. "Are we accepted in this garden?"

"Oh of course I'll look into your files some more to confirm but I think you are going to be okay here. Sorry to keep you waiting." He said. "Quistis could you get these 2 some SeeD rooms?" Quistis smiled and nodded motioning them to follow her. The SeeD's picked up their bags and followed her. Within 20 minutes they had departed and went into their rooms for the night.

The next morning Julia awoke stretching her muscles. It was still 5 o'clock in the morning but she always woke up and went into the newly built gym to train so she quickly got dressed and flew out the door. She opened the door and instantly began to hear the noises of boxing gloves. She peeked inside and saw the 2 new SeeD's that Rinoa and Quistis were talking about at dinner.

"Wow someone got here before me." She thought.

Amy had her heavy vest along with her holsters, bow and arrows. She also wore headgear and boxing gloves as she began to move around more against Robert who pretty much had the same equipment on as her except for the headgear.

"Hey come on! You gonna try to hit me or what?" asked Robert. Moving around constantly. He then launched forward hitting her with a fraction of his strength enough not to hurt her but to make her step back. She then flew at him attacking him wildly hitting him a few times in the body but he took it and counter attacked making Amy back off again.

"She is so trying to analyze my moves… Sorry Amy." Thought Robert. He then feinted a right punch making her guard to the right side of her head but then struck her in the left side instead stunning her then punched her until she fell down.

"You got analyze faster. You don't need every single detail. Analyze their emotions expect what they are doing…" said Robert. Amy got up again. "Come and get me… I'm full of weaknesses stop thinking about one thing and concentrate." He punched her in the head again then tried to hit her in the body but she dodged the attack and struck him in the stomach. "Better step in more and try to put more weight into it…" She did so and Robert actually lost some air in his lungs making him smile. "Not bad…" After a few more minutes they called it quits and sat down for a break.

"Hi!" shouted Julia. They both looked at her and greeted her. "May I join you 2?" They both nodded smiling.

"What weapon you got there?" asked Amy. Julia pulled out 2 arm length swords that had very long handles and attached them together to make a long lance like weapon. "That's pretty cool! Right Robert?" Robert was staring at Julia in awe. Amy rolled her eyes and stepped on his foot making him grunt in pain! "Right Robert?"

"Yeah sure!" said Robert rubbing his foot. They soon began their training which was making Julia exhausted. They ran then did some aiming practice, sparred some more then did some more stamina training. Julia was on the floor panting hard from the hard work out.

"You okay?!" asked Amy. Julia nodded and tried to stand up but nearly fell back down for her legs were so sore. Robert caught her easily. "Let us walk you to your room." Julia nodded as they went to the dormitories. They learned that she was also a high leveled SeeD and that she had a younger sister who was a cadet. Julia was considered a child prodigy as well just like Quistis since she was the same age as Amy and Robert. They soon arrived at her dorm and let her walk in herself. She thanked them and closed the door.

"I'm gonna go take a shower too… I'll c ya in how about 20 minutes?" asked Amy.

"Yeah sure…" said Robert still looking at the silver door. Amy rolled her eyes once again.

"You stink you know that?!" shouted Amy.

"Don't say that so loud shorty!" said Robert sternly. "You don't smell any better!" They both turned around and went their separate ways.


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Squall waited patiently outside Cid's meeting door waiting to be called in. He said that it was an important meeting regarding the close SeeD field exam. He was soon told to enter and was surprised to see who was sitting next to Cid.

"Laguna…" said Squall. Laguna smiled except Squall sensed something different in him. He wasn't his usual cheerful self. "What's going on?"

"Laguna has agreed to pay for our Field exam." Said Cid.

"Doing what?" asked Squall sitting down. Laguna took out a suit case and took out 2 folders giving one to Cid then Squall.

"I have discovered a base of several rebels and terrorist within the city. I have been asked to take action and crush them and frankly I agree with my council they have been taking lots of lives and I want to stop this immediately." Began Laguna. Squall looked though the files that told of the terrorists' attack methods and how they were very experienced.

"Shouldn't be problem if the necessary precautions are taken." Said Squall.

"The problem is that they are very strong and have superior numbers and are very experienced making them even more dangerous." Said Laguna. "I ask that the teams be upgraded to 6 cadets per team and I will also have soldiers accompanying them to help if necessary… In additions to that I'll hire all the elite SeeD's you have and if you please bring some of your regular SeeD's that are very skilled. I also ask for your team Squall to be present. As much as I don't want Rinoa involved in this she is very powerful and could be a valuable team member." Squall and Cid were very surprised at this.

"That's a lot Laguna. You're asking a good amount of our forces in this Garden to move out for a single mission." Said Squall. "Isn't this overkill?" Laguna stood up suddenly.

"Of course not you have no idea what these people are capable of…" said Laguna. "Please I am paying and asking for your help." Squall looked at Cid and nodded.

"Very well President Laguna I accept your request the exam will be held a week from now…" said Cid. "Please rest here for the night. We are going to move the garden as close as possible for now." We will call a meeting in a few hours."

Squall walking into his room since it was so early and looked into his daughter's room to check up on her. He smiled looking at his daughter hugging her chocobo doll so tightly and sleeping peacefully. He soon felt 2 hands wrap around his waist and turned around to face Rinoa who barely had her eyes open.

"What happened? You left so suddenly…" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Nothing… Come on I'm still kind of tired." Said Squall. He and Rinoa climbed back into bed and held each other as they slept.

Quistis was walking out of her early morning class yawning and soon bumped into Zell and Sandy who were holding hands. The entire garden was now filled with students.

"Hey guys!" said Quistis. "Zell! How are you feeling?!"

"I'm still a little dizzy but I'll live." Said Zell. "Wow you look exhausted… Maybe you should ask another instructor to teach this class. You barely talk to us anymore."

"No, its okay really…" said Quistis. "Maybe I'll drop one before lunch or something."

"Whatever makes you happy Quistis." Said Sandy. "Just don't overwork yourself." Quistis walked down the hall when the intercom went on.

"Will Quistis and Zell please report to the Meeting area." Quistis and Zell shrugged and walked to the newly added meeting area which was a gigantic room that could hold nearly the entire garden if they wanted. It was also the new ballroom. Zell kissed Sandy goodbye and left with Quistis.

Zell opened the door for Quistis and followed behind her. Inside the meeting area were all of the elite SeeD's and a few other talented regular SeeD's.

"Quisty! Zell! Over here!" shouted Selphie. The 2 SeeD's walked over to their friends and greeted them.

"What's going on Sir?" Quistis asked Headmaster Cid.

"I brief everyone shortly." He responded smiling. After 10 minutes Cid stood on the stage and began the briefing.

"The destination of this years SeeD field exam will be at Estar. We have been informed that this one will be the hardest Field exam in this Gardens history. Thus we will be increasing the numbers of cadets per team. In addition to that Estar soldiers will be accompanying the cadet to make sure they are safe and guide them. For further back up President Laguna has asked that all Elite SeeD's be on stand by looking after the Cadet teams and interfering when things get bad. There will be an equal amount of Elites for every cadet team so it will be pretty balanced. The SeeD field exam will be in 4 days. If you have any questions talk to Commander Leonheart, President Laguna or myself… Dismissed!" All the SeeD's got up, saluted and left immediately.

Robert stood up form his chair after the briefing and looked around. He had lost track of Amy but sighed when he found her talking excitingly with Squall's group including Julia. He then laughed at the sight when Irvine whistled at her and began to talk to her in a seductive tone.

"IRVINE!" shouted Selphie. Irvine made a scared face and slowly turned around.

"Hey Selph! I thought you went to talk to another instructor…" he said getting uncomfortable.

"That! Was! Ten! Minutes! Ago!" she snarled. "Amy…" she said in a sweet tone. "Do you mind if I borrow Irvy-poo for a moment…"

"Oh please…" said Amy smiling relieved that Selphie showed up. Selphie then jumped up and grabbed his ear leading him away as he made several painful cries. The entire group laughed at the scene including Squall who had a rare smile on.

"She knows how to choose her friends well…" thought Robert then left the meeting area.

"Hey Amy were all going out to dinner in Balamb tonight. Want to join us?" asked Rinoa. Amy was surprised at the question and nodded.

"That would be great. But I was wondering if my friend Robert could go too?" asked Amy.

"That would be fine." Said Quistis getting a nod from Rinoa as well.

"Yeah I have never even talked to the guy to say thanks for saving my hind too!" said Zell. That evening Robert met up with Amy and her new friends. Suddenly Zell pounced on him thanking him for saving his life.

"Hey! Hey! It's fine!" shouted Robert trying to fend him off. Sandy went up to him to calm him down making Robert sigh in relief.

"I'm saved…" thought Robert. "That guy is so energetic." He then greeted everyone else in the party and caught Julia's eyes that were looking straight into his.

"Everyone ready to go?" asked Squall snapping Robert and Julia out of their trance. Everyone nodded and left for dinner.


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Laguna should be striking soon… He will bring help as well." Said Dr. Odine to a dark figure sitting on a throne. "He knows that he cannot win the secret war that he has gotten himself into."

"He will most likely bring in his most powerful allies…" said Emerson who was next to Odine. "Perhaps his precious SeeD's."

"Let them come." Boomed a voice that came from the direction of the throne. "This works both ways. We have the home territory advantage plus… They will fall into our trap by coming here in the first place. Are our forces ready to go?" Odine and Emerson nodded. "Well done my officers. Tell our forces not to hold back and slaughter then intruders with no mercy. Actually better yet make them suffer slowly…" Odine and Emerson grinned as they left the room to tell their men their orders.

4 days later on the Ragnarok heading towards Estar the Elite SeeD's were being briefed on their mission and being assigned to the cadet teams that they were going to be protecting.

"Quistis, you will go with Selphie and Irvine with team 1." Began Squall. "Julia, you are with Robert and Amy assisting team 2. John, you Duke, Sandy and Linda will go with team 3. Edmond, you Daemon, Wendy and Jewel are with team 4. Last is James, you will go with Bust, Howard, Rachel and Mitchell. I will stay here with Rinoa and Zell as back up. If the situation gets too dangerous call for help and stay put." All the SeeD's shouted in agreement, stood up and saluted. "Good luck to all of you. Remember your training and we will all travel back to garden together." Once again the SeeD's saluted and left the meeting room. In about 20 minutes the Ragnarok landed one of the many airport towers of Estar. Laguna was already waiting for them with an army of soldiers all around the airport and surrounding buildings to make it safe.

"Okay you have already been briefed on your mission and the four paths you need to take to reach your destination!" shouted Laguna over the noise. "This is a very hostile zone so be careful! Remember you must download the files on their computer to your disc and return it safely! Good luck to all of you!" Kiros stepped forward and told each team to enter a traveling tube that transported them to their path. Robert and Amy waited for Julia as she told the team that they would be protecting to be extra careful and that they were watching the cadets. She then hugged her sister and told her to be even more careful.

"I actually thought that I would never return here…" said Robert quietly. Amy nodded putting a hand on his shoulder. When Julia returned they hid themselves and followed the cadets and Estar soldiers behind them as the noise of bombs and gunfire were heard all around them.

Michelle walked slowly walked further down the dark alley behind her team captain Andrew and behind here were Leo and Adrian and behind them were 5 Estar soldiers looking behind them. Andrew then heard something and made the signal to stop and be alert as he held his sniper rifle. Michelle quickly extended her lance as Leo prepared his magic and Adrian prepared his sword. After about 2 minutes Andrew got back up and told the group that the coast was clear. Suddenly 2 soldiers came out of no where and began to fire upon them making the group take cover. Michelle quickly ran out of her hiding spot and ran so quickly that she was in range within a few seconds and instantly killed a soldier with several slashes of her lance. Andrew popped out as well putting a bullet into the soldiers head. Andrew and his team were moving once again and ran into 4 more teams of enemies but dispatched of them easily. Ten minutes later the entire group was taking cover, for a machine and 10 soldiers were firing madly at them. Andrew and the Estar soldiers returned fire as the other SeeD's casted spells. Leo quickly ran out and activated his limit break enabling him to fire a stream of fireballs while Michelle casted protect around him to block the bullets. He killed 5 soldiers instantly while damaging the machine but soon had to take cover once again. Adrian soon casted haste on himself and charged forward dodging attacks and destroying the machine and the rest of the soldiers. The SeeD's once again moved forward alert as ever when suddenly 2 men stepped out in front of them. They all took cover as an Estar soldier fired him weapon at them which they dodged with ease.

"It's them…" he whispered to his comrades.

"Who is he?!" shouted Leo over the noise. All the Estar soldiers began to fire all at once but the 2 men easily dodged them once again by taking cover and moving closer with incredible speed. They then charged forward towards the distant SeeD group once the firing stopped. Leo used his limit break once again to fire several fireballs at his opponents but they simply side stepped to avoid begin hit. It also seemed that they were picking up more speed. Andrew also needed to use their advantage of distance before it went away. He quickly began to fire at them with his sniper rifle but kept missing. Adrian and Michelle stood in front of the group with their weapons out and prepared to strike as their enemies got closer. Michelle was the first who charged forward striking with her lance but it was easily dodged. She screamed as she was struck in the arm then thrown into the air. Adrian fell onto his right knee as a dagger pierced his leg. Andrew quickly ran forward but was struck in the shoulder by another dagger. The enemy appeared right in front of him in an instant but was stuck by 5 fireballs. Leo ran forward to strike but was kicked in the elbow section of his arm making him yell in pain as his arm broke. One enemy had already killed 2 of the 5 Estar soldiers as his comrade began to decide which SeeD to kill. He finally stood above Michelle but quickly flew to the right to prevent from being impaled by 4 arrows. He was then slammed into the wall by Robert who had jumped down from a building. The man tried to slash at the SeeD but only cut air and was soon shoved into the wall making it crack under the force. Robert then began to beat upon the man until he fell to his knees lifeless. Amy had already impaled the legs of the remaining enemy and then sent an arrow right into his head. She began to care for the wounded Estar soldiers when she looked at the SeeD's and shouted to Robert.

"Michelle is missing!" Robert looked around once again.

"So is Julia…" he whispered helping Andrew up.

"What the hell were those guys?!" shouted Andrew. "How did all of us lose to them?!"


End file.
